


Sunday Morning.

by alleirbag



Series: Series 1 [2]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleirbag/pseuds/alleirbag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunday morning with our 2 favourite agents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning.

**Author's Note:**

> don't own them.

Snuggling further into the warm body currently wrapped securely around her, Helena let out a sleepy murmur before slowly blinking her eyes open. The first thing she saw before anything else is curly hair that belonged to her lover. Just thinking about Myka sent a content smile to HG’s face.

Looking down at her sleeping companion Helena gently lifted her right arm, the one that wasn’t full of Myka and tucked a loose curl around her ear. With a gentle caress to Myka’s cheek, Helena kissed the top of the sleeping woman’s head and wiggled slightly getting more comfortable. Unfortunately, the small movement woke Myka up.

With an almost jaw dislocating yawn, Myka tilted her head up and smiled sleepily at HG. Letting out a small laugh at the slightly befuddled expression on her love’s face, Helena tilted her head further down and kissed Myka on the lips. A soft moan escaped Myka as Helena’s tongue worked its way around her mouth. Pulling apart after a minute or two, the breathless and now fully awake couple lay there just gazing into each other’s eyes.

“Move up, darling,” ordered HG as she sat up against the cushioned head board. Opening her arms again to Myka, the other woman sat back and cuddled up to Helena’s side. Letting out a sigh, Myka sweetly kissed Helena’s neck and glanced at the clock on the bedside table. Groaning loudly, she closed her eyes and opened them again.

Giving HG a significant looks she mouthed ‘one...two...three,’ and sure enough as if on cue there was a loud annoying banging on the door. Growling in frustration over the fact that their lazy Sunday morning was once again ruined, Helena pried herself from Myka’s grip and pulled on a robe. It wouldn’t do to answer the door in her birthday suit, no matter how much she knew it would teach whoever was at the door a lesson.

Turning around to check that Myka was suitably covered up and after receiving and loving smile and a nod she forcibly yanked open the wooden door. Catching himself before he fell mid-knock, Pete looked up at Helena taking in the robe that went past her knees, no doubt it was myka’s as he got it her last Christmas, and the stormy expression on her face he slowly backed away with his hands held up in the classic surrender pose. “Sorry! I...ah...I just thought you might want breakfast,” even though he was a fully trained secret agent, HG was still able to make him cower slightly with just a look.

Pinching the bridge of her nose Helena sighed, “Thank you for your consideration Pete but we were having a...What is it you call it?” She narrowed her in thought for a few seconds, “Ah, yes. We’re having a ‘Lazy Day’ today, so if you would be so kind as to let the others know that we don’t want to be disturbed for a while, I would be ever so grateful.” Nodding his head, Pete turned around and made his way down the stairs to tell the others.

Entering back into her and Myka’s room, Helena closed the door behind her, locked it and let Myka’s robe fall to the floor. Lifting the duvet for her, Myka grinned devilishly and raked her eyes hungrily over HG’s naked form. Climbing back into bed, Helena sat back against the headboard waiting for Myka to lean back and cuddle into her arms.

Smirking to herself as Helena got herself comfortable, Myka turned around and threw the covers aside and straddled a stunned looking Helena all in a couple of seconds. HG’s hand automatically came to rest on Myka’s hips as the other woman leaned down and whispered huskily into her ear, “Did you lock the door?” Grinning Helens nodded before being attacked by Myka’s lips.

Downstairs, Claudia picked up the TV remote and turned up the volume. Next to her Leena just laughed and Pete looked rather uncomfortable over hearing just how good HG is with her tongue.


End file.
